Graystripe’s Tales
by Azureflower Fur Life
Summary: Lilykit and Seedkit get bored. They ask Graystripe to tell them a story.
1. Tangled Roses

"Tell us a story, Graystripe!" Lilykit squeaked.

"Yeah!" Said Seedkit.

"Well, ok." He rumbled. Then shifted so he would be comfortable.

"I bet you've heard of Tigerclan, Lionclan, and Leopardclan, right?"

"Yes!" Lilykit and Seedkit said in unison.

"Well, I bet you've never heard of Waveclan, Duneclan, or Pineclan."

Lilykit and Seedkit looked at him curiously.

"Well, I'll tell you about them." The story I'm going to tell is what I like to call Tangled Roses. Here we go."

* * *

"Desertpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Desertrose. Your fiery determination and fierce loyalty will help the clan through even the darkest of Leafbares." Foreststar said. Desertrose had to reach high to touch his shoulder with her muzzle.

"Thornpaw, please step forward." Thornpaw strode forward.

"Thornpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Thorntangle. Your battle skills and strength will raise you up higher." Thornpaw touched his nose to his leader's shoulder.

Allegiances

Duneclan

Leader:

Foreststar- Fluffy, muscled ginger and white tom with green eyes

Deputy:

Riptide- Blue gray she cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat:

Sandymuzzle- Old golden she cat with sandy brown muzzle and heather eyes

Apprentice:

Shatteredshell- White tom with smoky gray wisps decorating his fur. Amber eyes.

Warriors

Scragglytree- Brown tom with white paws and green eyes

Eagleclaw- Dark gray tom with oddly sharp claws and piercing gray eyes

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Redsand- Ginger she cat with red paws and amber eyes

Brokenstone- Light gray she cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice: Razorpaw

Sunfish- Golden Brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Gingerpaw

Desertrose- Sandy brown she cat with ginger swirls and green eyes

Thorntangle- Dappled Brown tom with white muzzle and amber eyes, very fluffy tail.

Dawnwater- Red, white and gold she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Windpaw

Horizonpelt- Pure white tom with wise hazel eyes

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Apprentices

Silverpaw- Silver tom with blue eyes

Windpaw- Gray she cat with white ears and amber eyes

Gingerpaw- Ginger she cat with gold paws and green eyes

Razorpaw- Golden and tan tom with brown eyes

Berrypaw- Cream and white tom with green eyes

Queens

Willowwisp- Gray she cat with lighter flecks and green eyes, expecting kits

Ripplesong- Blue Gray she cat, mother to two kits, Fluffkit (she kit), And Flipkit (tom)

Elders

Speckleheart- White she cat with black spots and amber eyes

Rainshadow- Black tom with blue paws and blue eyes.

Pineclan

Leader:

Needlestar- Gray she cat with spiky fur and green eyes

Deputy:

Barkwood- Brown tabby tom

Medicine cat:

Dapplesnow- Dappled Brown She cat with white paws

Warriors

Frostpelt- White she cat

Saltfur- Gray tabby tom

Apprentice- Goldpaw

Honeyflower- Gold she cat

Apprentice- Grasspaw

Blueshine- Blue Gray she cat

Apprentice- Mousepaw

Darkcloud- Black tom with gray ear tips

Grayfeather- Gray tom

Lightwing- White she cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Grasspaw- Tom

Mousepaw- Tom

Goldpaw- She cat

No Queens

Elders

Sharpwind- White tom with gray tabby stripes

Waveclan

Leader:

Chestnutstar- Red-brown tom with white chest and amber eyes

Deputy:

Sealnose- Gray tabby tom

Medicine cat:

Seaclaw- Blue Gray she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice:

Stormyripple- Black and gray tabby tom

Warriors:

Rainysky- Silver she cat

Fishleap- Blue gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Washpaw

Firemuzzle- Black tom with ginger nose

Ripplefur- Brown she cat

Emberspark- Ginger tabby she cat

Riverpelt- Dark gray tom

Canyonfrost- Brown and white tom

Apprentice

Whirlpaw

Cinderdapple- Light gray she cat

Sagenose- White she cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Washpaw tom

Whirlpaw she cat

Queens

Mosscloud- gray and white she cat with 4 kits, Graykit, Hawkkit, Skykit, and Breezekit.

Finchheart- Black and gold she cat with 3 kits, Lilykit, Yewkit, And Foxkit.

Elders

Sandface- Tan and Brown tom with amber eyes

Gingerfoot- White she cat with one ginger foot

"Thornkit! Come on, you slow badger! We have to hurry while the guards are still asleep."

Desertkit waited for Thornkit to catch up before starting to run again. The sand was silver in the moon light. They came to a hollow bordered with summer jasmine. The moon dappled the sand.

"I want to spend my life with you." Thornkit said, his amber eyes shining.

"I love you, Thornkit." Desertkit said.

Moons later

"Why were you walking with Redpaw yesterday?! You had no right to show her our grove!" Desertpaw meowed.

"She's just a friend." Thornpaw said.

"Are you sure? Because it seems like you guys intertwine your tails to much to be _friends_."

"At least I have friends!"

Desertpaw whipped around and stormed out of the grove. _I have friends to. Sunpaw likes me. I think it's time I like him._

"Desertrose, Thorntangle, Sunfish, and Gingerpaw, you patrol the Waveclan border." Riptide said. Desertrose sighed. She really didn't want to be on a patrol with Thorntangle. At least Sunfish was coming. Her loyal mate always helped her keep her cool when Thorntangle was around. They headed off toward the border.

When they arrived, they started to mark it. Suddenly Gingerpaw lifted her head.

"Waveclan." She growled.

"On our land?! I'll tear them to shreds!" Sunfish snarled. Desertrose smiled. Suddenly, a group of around 6 warriors jumped out at them. Desertrose jumped into battle, yowling and screeching. But there were just too many. They were overcome. Black dots swarmed over her vision. Then the light faded. When she woke up in the medicine cat den, Shatteredshell was organizing herbs.

"What happened? Where's Sandymuzzle?" Desertrose sat straight up.

"You were in a coma for 6 moons. Let me catch you up. Sandymuzzle died of old age. Gingerpaw and Berrypaw are now Gingersun and Berrylark. Willowwisp had her kits, 2, Frondkit and Spotkit." Desertrose bowed her head for Sandymuzzle. Sandymuzzle was her mother's older littermate. Her mother, Brokenstone, was probably heartbroken.

"Where's Sunfish?" Shatteredshell's eyes flashed with anger momentarily. His claws slid out.

"I think you'll find him in the Grove." Desertrose wondered why Shatteredshell was so angry with his littermate. She shrugged and ran out of the den. She stopped quickly when she saw Brokenstone. She trotted over to her. They touched noses.

"I'm going to go find Sunfish." Brokenstone flinched.

"What? Why is everyone acting like that when I say Sunfish?"

"It's nothing honey. Go and find him." Brokenstone said. Desertrose pelted off, out of camp toward the Grove. She arrived. She heard voices. She wasn't sure who, so she snuck through some sea grass and looked to see who it was. Sunfish was in there, alright. He was sharing tounges with Gingersun. She growled quietly, and tensed.

"I love you." Gingersun mewed.

Desertrose breathed in sharply.

"I love you too." Sunfish said. Then he sniffed the air. He looked up to see Desertrose watching the two. He rose, but Desertrose had already sprinted away in tears. She ran and ran, not sure where she was going. She slowed down, and realized that her paws had carried her to the Hollow. She cried and cried. She fell asleep with her cheeks wet.

Chapter two

Thorntangle walked into the medicine den. He had gone to get prey and was coming back to check on Desertrose. She was gone.

"Where's Desertrose?" Thorntangle asked his brother.

"She went to find our traitorous brother." Shatteredshell snarled.

Oh no. He raced off, knowing exactly where her paws would carry her if she was crying. He enetered the hollow, and found we asleep with her cheeks wet. He started to groom her ruffled fur. She was so beautiful. The swirls on her fur looked like actual roses. He laid down next to her and put his tail over her. It was so fluffy it covered almost her whole back. He fell asleep next to her.

Chapter 3

Desertrose woke up with something fluffy on her back. She looked up, and saw Thorntangle staring at her intently, like she was the most beautiful thing on Earth. She buried her nose in his long, fluffy fur and cries. She stopped.

"Tell me everything." He said.

So she told him. After she finished, he snarled.

"That mangy piece of fox dung! I'll skin him and leave him for the crows."

The hollow fell silent for seconds. No sandpipers chirping. No chipmunks chittering. Thorntangle broke the silence.

"I want to spend my life with you." Thorntangle mewed, his eyes sparkling.

"I love you, Thorntangle." They touched noses, and headed back to camp, tails intertwined. Thorntangle whispered in her ear.

"I was the one by your side, day and night. Always. I only left for prey." She pressed closer to him as the sun set. They padded off, the golden light shimmering around them.

* * *

"How did you like the story?" Graystripe chuckled. The kits had wide eyes and were so involved.

"Is there more?" Seedkit said.

"Maybe next time." Graystripe said.


	2. Shattered Petals

(Happens after or during Bramblestar's Storm I honestly can't remember sorry)

Graystripe wandered over to Lilypaw, who was still grieving for Seedpaw.

"You want to hear another story about the three clans?" Lilypaw looked up.

"Yes. I wish Seedpaw was still here to hear it." Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. He laid down next to her and started to tell the story.

* * *

"Congratulations, Desertrose! You're expecting kits." Shatteredshell meowed happily.

Waveclan got bigger every day. Thornstar started to worry. He feared they were getting ready for invasion. He hoped they weren't driven out. Everybody knew what happened when Waveclan got big last time. Fishclan was driven out.

"We have to leave! Waveclan is invading tonight." Thronstar said. Murmurs ran rampid through the clan. They left.

"Where will we go now?" Berrylark mewed.

"We will find somewhere." Thornstar said. Shatteredshell padded up to Thornstar.

"You have to let me and Desertrose go a different way. Destiny requires it. Starclan requires it." Shatteredshell said.

"Very well. I expect that you will come back."

"Yes. But with only one of your kits. I'm sorry."

"I will remember it always." Thornstar said solemnly. Shatteredshell trotted over to Desertrose, and murmured something. She looked at Thronstar for confirmation. He nodded. She padded up to him and they touched noses.

"I will see you again, my love."

"I love you."

Shatteredshell and Desertrose traveled for a moon and a half. They arrived outside of mother mouth, which is like the Moonpool.

"This is where you will have your kits." They fell asleep.

"You're done. A she kit and a tom." Desertrose looked down at her kits.

"How can I leave one?" She whispered. "They're both so beautiful. Graykit for the tom, and Shellkit for the she kit. She's named after you and your courage. You traveled all this way for Starclan." Shatteredshell smiled. Suddenly a cat padded into the cave. They tensed. A tortoiseshell she cat walked into the light of the Moonstone.

"My name is Spottedpaw. Starclan sent me here. Would you happen to know why?"

"What clan are you from?" Shatteredshell said.

"Thunderclan."

"Our prophecy said

"Gray is the color of lightning. Lightning makes fire. Gray must go to Thunder."

"Graykit has to go with her." Desertrose meowed sadly.

"Are you refugees? From another clan?"

"Yes. We were driven out." Desertrose mewed.

"Are you from Skyclan?!" She said.

"No. I'm sorry. They have moved on. We are from Duneclan." Shatteredshell said.

"Oh." Spottedpaw said sadly. She sat down. She looked at Desertrose.

"Tell me your story. Tell me all of it. So I can pass it down when Graykit is old enough." So Desertrose told her. Spottedpaw was crying by the end.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. But I will make sure Graykit has a good life. He will fulfill his destiny. The fire will burn. Any cat who tries to stop the fire will stop it over my dead body."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Why do you think I tell that story?" Lilypaw thought hard, fitting the pieces together.

"You are Graykit. Spottedpaw was Spottedleaf. That is the story of how you got to Thunderclan."

"You're smart. You and Seedkit are the only ones I've ever told. You can pass the story down to your kits. And maybe, one day, all 8 clans will be together again."

"Eight? Wouldn't it be seven?" Lilypaw asked.

"You will see soon enough. Now let's get some rest. The flood water will go down more tomorrow."


End file.
